Do Fim, Nasce Um Novo Começo
by Makio H. Diamond
Summary: O enredo original terminou, mais o que aconteceria, se após 5 anos, Hollows voltassem a atormentar a vida de todos? Antigos personagens reaparecem e novos personagens aparecem!Inscrições abertas para 3 personagens de cada gênero .Boa Leitura!Não é Yaoi!
1. As Zanpakutous Seladas

= - Narração da autora  
- Fala de algum personagem ou pensamento do mesmo (é descrito no final do texto)  
* - Sons ou possíveis ruídos na história  
" - POV de algum personagem

Bleach não me pertence, e não conheço a história direito, só achei interessante escrever essa fanfiction, como se fosse um novo início, com novos personagens, resgatando os antigos, e abrindo portas na imaginação de todos que lerem a fic, espero que gostem ^^

Boa leitura!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sinos de sacerdotiza soam*  
"Uma História que se passou há 5 anos atrás. Depois da paz permanecer na Soul Society, Hollows voltam para atormentar a vida de todos, porém todas as Zanpakutous foram seladas no mundo humano, na última batalha, de Shinigamis e Arrankars. E agora o que será de tudo o que existe? De tudo em o que acreditamos?Essa é minha história, que começa exatamente com algo, em que eu nunca imaginasse que existisse, em um simples passeio escolar, um simples passeio que mudou completamente as fitas do destino de minha vida, que já estavam como laços perfeitos, sem nenhum amassado ou dobrado, estavam intactos, como laços de amizade, ou como os de um matrimônio. Mais como tudo não é perfeito, antes do laço que aparentava estar formado, estivesse realmente concretizado, ele deu algumas voltas e entortadas, críticas, boas e ruins, não só na minha vida, mais na vida de todos, de todos os planetas, galáxias, gerações, emoções, de diferentes almas, de diferentes corações" ....Makio's POV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- O relógio soava exatamente as 7:10, por Kami sama, onde será que estava aquela? Todos estavam na classe a sua espera, era a estudante mais baixinha, desajeitada, atrasada, tímida e esperta da turma. A que se chamava Makio, que possuia cabelos longos e loiros, bem cacheados, olhos azuis, era mais formada do que as outras meninas de sua idade, tanto fisicamente quanto intelectualmente, mais sua timidez e seu péssimo despertador, obrigava a todos, a esperaram por ela na porta do colégio, quando o ônibus, já poderia estar chegando ao Museu do Feudo Japonês.- Professor Nakana em pensamentos  
- Nyaa gomenasai sensei - Makio chega ofegante.  
- Ah esqueci de mencionar, a garota vem de uma família, onde todos tem o hábito de falar "Nyah" antes de qualquer coisa que irá dizer, todos amam gatos e criam muitos, apesar de Makio e nem sua casa, cheirarem a tal - Professor Nakana em pensamentos.  
Makio sobe no ônibus, não tinha amigas, amigos e nem nada do tipo, era muito quieta, a aluna mais quieta da escola toda eu diria, mais isso não a atrapalhava em estudos. A garota era esforçada e dedicada, decidida e de ficar de olho nela, pois ela se perderia facilmente, com os encantos e com o tamanho de tal Museu, cujo demorei mais de 1 ano para conseguir agendar alguma visita. Ele era requisitado por todo o Japão, pois seu acervo de objetos valiosos era enorme, seu esquema de segurança exige os mais altos padrões, onde não se pode ao menos entrar com aparelhos de câmeras, espadas ou qualquer tipo de objeto que machuque alguém.O museu era deslumbrante e encantador, algo que poderiam ver apenas algumas vezes na vida. - Professor Nakana em pensamentos.  
Chegando ao Museu, todos se desesperaram para entrar, como era um passeio estudantil, tinhamos passes livres para entrar e sair a hora em que quisessemos. Ao entrar, fomos fortemente revistado e analizados, até a ponta das unhas é preciso dizer, pela precaução enorme dos seguranças, e pela cautela das crianças, que aguentaram esperar quase uma hora para que iniciassemos o entrando no museu, todos ficaram deslumbrados, parecia um palácio de um principe, de um rei diria, era enorme, com muitas salas, o que fazia parecer demorar anos e décadas para revistá-lo de ponta em ponta. Todos estavam deslumbrados mais ao mesmo tempo assustados. Iniciamos o passeio, caminhando levemente pelas salas do museu,eu explicando tudo, e preocupado com todos, estava sozinho com 40 alunos em uma multidão enorme, era preocupante.  
= Nakana estava estressado com toda aquela bagunça, todos os alunos estavam atentos comportados, mais o museu tinha acabado de abrir no horário normal, graças ao atraso de Makio, eles tiveram menos tempo de sossego, mais falando na pessoa, onde estaria Makio?Nakana não havia percebido, mais o que ele temia aconteceu. A sede de conhecimento da pequena de 1,30m era grande, tão grande que havia movimentado a meninha da sala de pinturas, a sala de espadas antigas, a única em que ninguém se interessava em ver.  
- Nyaa, estão novas demais para serem antigas...- Makio havia estranhado, algumas das espadas brilhavam muito, pareciam novas em folha, era algo difícil de se acreditar.  
= Vozes se encontravam na sala, vozes que pareciam discutir alguma questão, a garota com medo, se escondeu atrás de um pilar com várias plantas que lhe cobriam toda, enquanto as pessoas estranhas se aproximavam.  
A primeira delas, na visão de Makio, era uma mulher de seios extremamente fartos, cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis, uma mulher de estatura mediana, que vestia um kimono, a segunda pessoa, era um garotinho, com cara de ser alguém estressado, com olhos azuis, pele amorenada, cabelos brancos, também vestia um kimono, já a terceira pessoa, era uma garotinha, um pouco mais alta do que a segunda pessoa, tinha cabelos castanhos amarrados com um coque e uma proteção branca, a garota tinha rosto angelical, parecia ser muito boazinha, vestia um kimono também.  
- Nyaa mais o que será que vieram fazer aqui? quem são? de onde vieram? - Makio questionava, na realidade, essas pessoas de feições difíceis de não se reconhecer, eram Matsumoto, Hitsugaya e Momo, ainda não conhecidos por nossa personagem principal. O que eles buscavam ali? pela review era óbvio, suas Zanpakutous que haviam sido seladas. Mais porquê elas foram seladas no mundo humano por tantos anos? Porquê havia sido decidido liberá-las agora?...

--------------------

Essa é uma dúvida pro próximo capítulo ;D, espero que mandem reviews e gostem ^^

Kissus =*


	2. Fichas p o Sorteio de Novos Personagens

Fichas:  
Bom aqui estão exemplos de fichas a serem seguidas.

Nome (Completo):  
Idade (Mundo Humano, Shinigami):  
Zanpakutou:  
Bakai:  
Golpes Usados:  
Roupas Usadas fora dos momentos de luta/whatever:  
Possui Animais de estimação?Se sim quais?:  
Histórico: (Família, passado, costumes):  
Descrição Física:  
Com que Personagens gostaria de ficar:

Tenho uma lista VAAAAASTA de personagens a ser escolhidos do anime XD, com algumas exessões:

Ishida Uryuu  
Kuchiki Byakuya  
Toshirou Hitsugaya  
Schiffer Ulquiorra  
Kisuke Urahara

Casais na Fanfic:  
Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo & Orihime Inoue  
Casal Temporário - Kuchiki Hisana & Kuchiki Byakuya  
Casal Temporário - Sousuke Aizen & Hinamori Momo  
'' - Ishida Uryuu & Orihime Inoue  
Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku

--------------------------------------------------------------

O resto por enquanto tá liberado ^^

Lembrando que serão apenas 3 vagas para cada sexo, vou dar um prazo até terça dia 07/07 para as incrições, nesse dia, a noite provavelmente, publicarei os escolhidos. Em breve publicarei o perfil da minha personagem, Makio ^^.

Domo arigatou e espero que gostem da fanfiction *-*


End file.
